Sound of Snow
by Kagamiyo Neko
Summary: Suara yang tak kaudengar, dapat ku dengar. Suara penuh emosi yang tak dapat kaurasakan, dapat kurasakan. Apakah… suara yang penuh kesedihan dan kesunyian bagaikan salju putih yang turun ke bumi ini dapat terdengar pada dirimu, wahai 'kekasih'ku? DISCONTINUED
1. Sound of Trouble

**Disclaimer**: *masukin Masashi-sama ke penjara bawah tanah* yak! Naruto punya sayaa!!XD *dichidori Sasuke*

**Rating:** errr…T menuju M..? tapi T aja!w

**Warning:** Shounen Ai mungkin nantinya Yaoi, OOC, blood, sedikit gore..

**Pairing:** Sasunaru tentunya..dan pairing-pairing lainnya.

**Summary:** Suara yang tak kaudengar, dapat ku dengar. Suara penuh emosi yang tak dapat kaurasakan, dapat kurasakan. Apakah… suara yang penuh kesedihan dan kesunyian bagaikan salju putih yang turun ke bumi ini dapat terdengar pada dirimu, wahai '_kekasih_'ku?

**Author's Note:** etoo..ini pertama kalinya saya ada di fandom Naruto. Mohon bantuannya senpai2~!!_ *glundung2 sendiri* maapkan daku jika ada yang tak sedap(dikira masakan?!) di hati pembaca..TT__TT maklumlah, saya kan hanya orang bodoh yang selalu gambar2 doang tiba2 kpengen mencoba mnulis crita fic juga(gara2 saking malesnya mau buat doujin) ..kkakakakaka~ yang ga mau baca jangan baca!! ni fanfic orang terbodoh seduniiaa!

Rencananya ini cuman dikit doang kok..jadi biar ga bosen ma fic saya ga tau juga kalau ada yang mau banyak nge-ripiw..*dilempar k jurang* wkwkwk

daripada lama...silahkan membaca~ xD

* * *

**Prolouge~ **

_--Sound of the problem--_

-------------"Snow"------------

'Butir-butir putih jatuh dari langit dengan keanggunannya yang sempurna. Angin semilir yang berhembus terasa menusuk kulit yang tak tertutupi kain hangat, seakan-akan kulit itu dapat membeku seketika jika tidak segera ditutupi. Di sebuah kota yang sunyi, hanya ada satu suara yang membuat bulu kuduk berdiri. Suara penuh kenistaan, suara penuh kebencian, suara penuh kemarahan..Apakah…kau dapat mendengar suara itu?'

----------------------------------------------xxxx------------xxxx-------Neko Battler, first present-----xxxx----------xxxx---------------------------------------------------

------------------------------------Sound of Snow----------------------------

-----___-----___---''''

"_**Anata wa…kikoe masuka**_?"

"_**Are you…hear it?"**_

===:::::===::::====""

* * *

Derap langkah sepatu boots datang dari arah selatan lorong gelap yang berdiri kokoh. Dari kecepatannya, terlihat orang itu sedang terburu-buru. Ia melewati beberapa koridor, pintu, dan tangga yang akhirnya sampai pada sebuah pintu yang berada di paling ujung lorong terakhir. Satu tarikan nafas ia ambil sebelum dengan pelan membuka pintu yang lumayan besar itu dengan kuat.

Cahaya berpendar terang seakan dapat membutakan matanya yang lentik berwarna coklat kehitaman itu. Setelah matanya mulai terbiasa dengan cahaya, ia pun mencari lagi sebuah pintu yang akan membawanya ke tujuan awalnya. Ia menengok ke samping kanan dan mendapati sebuah pintu _oak_ coklat tua yang berdiri tegap. Ia pun mengetuk 2 kali lalu menunggu jawaban dari dalam pintu itu.

"Masuk.." Suara wanita terdengar dari dalam pintu itu.

Segera saja wanita berambut hitam kecoklatan yang di ikat bulat di kanan dan kiri kepalanya membuka kenop pintu dengan pelan seakan-akan tidak ingin mengganggu yang berada di dalam ruangan tersembunyi itu.

Di ruang yang terbilang luas dan megah itu, terlihat beberapa orang yang menengok ke wanita berambut hitam kecoklatan itu, beberapa di antaranya hanya melirik dari sudut matanya ataupun tidak sama sekali melihat dirinya. Di ruangan itu ada sebuah meja besar yang dikelilingi kursi-kursi yang mempunyai ukiran-ukiran rumit di sandaran kursinya. Dan di kursi yang banyak itu pula, terdapat orang-orang penting -yang mukanya selalu ditutupi topeng- duduk di sana. Orang-orang yang terpilih untuk menyelesaikan masalah dalam negara, baik dalam masalah keamanan negara ataupun masalah politik dan pemerintahan negara.

Wanita rambut hitam kecoklatan itu membungkuk hormat ke orang-orang yang sedari tadi menatapnya dengan pandangan rasa ingin tahu dan sinis, lalu berjalan pelan ke arah wanita yang duduk di paling kanan ujung meja besar itu. Wanita yang sangat cantik dengan badannya yang sempurna, bahkan sangat sempurna. Rambut blondenya terikat dua ke belakang. Mata coklatnya yang melengkung sempurna di kedua matanya menatap gadis yang berjalan mendekatinya.

Wanita rambut kecoklatan itu pun menyerahkan sebuah berkas dokumen kepada wanita sempurna itu. Wanita blonde itu menggumamkan terima kasih dan menganguk kecil, memberi kode agar wanita itu tetap di sampingnya untuk memberi penjelasan dari berkas dokumen coklat yang tertutup rapat di tangannya yang lentik.

"Masalah 'itu'-kah?" tanya wanita itu dengan pandangan yang lesu. Wanita rambut hitam kecoklatan itu menatap sedih ke wanita blonde itu dan menganguk kecil tanda setuju. Wanita blonde itu mendesah pelan, ia pun memijat-mijat dahinya yang bagaikan berputar-putar memusingkan.

Bagaimana tidak akan pusing jika ada suatu masalah yang sampai sekarang pun belum terselesaikan sementara korban terus berjatuhan?

"Anda baik-baik saja, Tsunade-sama?" tanya seorang pria yang agak membungkuk di hadapan wanita sempurna -yang dipanggil Tsunade-sama- itu. Pria itu memiliki bekas luka garis horizontal di bagian batang hidungnya. Rambut hitam kecoklatan itu dikuncir satu ke atas. Ia berwajah cemas, cemas kepada pemimpinnya, atau bisa dibilang kepala negara dari negara Konoha. Tsunade hanya menghela nafas panjang, lalu menatap pria itu dengan senyumannya yang manis.

"Kalau kau bersedia, bisakah kau membawakan obat sakit kepala herbal untukku? Shizune selalu tahu resep obat apa yang cocok untukku, Iruka-san" ujarnya sambil menaruh berkas itu di mejanya. Pria yang dikenal dengan Iruka itu pun menganguk, lalu membungkuk hormat kepadanya dan berjalan ke arah pintu luar.

Setelah pintu itu tertutup kembali, Tsunade kembali menatap para 'tamu'nya yang sedari tadi dengan setia menunggu perintah petinggi mereka. Ia pun menyerahkan berkas itu ke orang yang terdekat di sebelah kanannya yang memakai topeng biru air dengan corak es. Tsunade pun memintanya untuk membuka berkas itu dan memperlihatkannya pada 'tamu'.

Dengan hati-hati orang itu membukakan berkas itu dan mengeluarkan beberapa carik kertas yang tersusun rapi. Orang itu pun melirik Tsunade, meminta perintah selanjutnya.

"Bacakanlah, Zabusa-san…Kami semua ingin tahu apa yang tertulis di sana..Lagipula tidak ada yang rahasia diantara petinggi, bukan?" ujar Tsunade sambil mengedip ke arah wanita rambut hitam kecoklatan yang masih berdiri di sebelahnya itu.

Wanita rambut hitam kecoklatan itu hanya tersenyum lembut dan mengangukkan kepalanya. Ia merasa terhormat dapat diajak bicara oleh orang yang cantik –atau sempurna- sekaligus petinggi di negara Konoha yang begitu makmur itu.

Orang yang dipanggil Zabusa itu pun berdeham sebentar. Untuk mencoba menormalkan suaranya yang agak serak-serak basah itu. Maklumlah, duduk lama dalam diam di ruangan yang dingin, khususnya di bawah tanah, bukanlah tempat yang dapat mentoleransikan tenggorokannya yang agak lemah itu. Dipegangnya kertas itu dengan kuat, lalu dihembuskan nafasnya sekali, dan ia pun siap untuk membaca kertas itu.

Tsunade hanya tersenyum kecil melihat bawahannya yang memang unik itu. Ia pun berpikir akan menyiapkan obat penghangat tenggorokan alami buatan Shizune untuknya. Konsentrasinya terpecah saat Zabusa memulai bacaannya.

" '_Petinggi-petinggi yang terhormat, saya Hyuuga Neji sebagai kepala bagian informasi, ingin menyampaikan bahwa kasus yang selama ini kita selidiki ternyata membuahkan hasil. Dari hasil yang kami peroleh, kami pun merangkumnya menjadi beberapa carik kertas yang ada di dalam berkas ini. Kertas yang anda sekalian baca ini adalah surat dari kami, bagian informasi, untuk menjelaskan apa saja yang terjadi selama beberapa hari ini dan apa perkembangan yang berarti untuk sekarang._

_Di carik kedua, ada penjelasan yang lebih spesifik mengenai kasus ini. Dan carik ketiga dan selanjutnya merupakan data-data yang selama ini kami peroleh. Jika anda berkenan, anda dapat melihat bagaimana keadaan mayat, waktu perkiraan kematian, hasil otopsi, dan perkiraan ciri-ciri pelaku. _

_Kami menyimpulkan beberapa petunjuk, dari kondisi mayat, terlihat mengenaskan. Tetapi walaupun kondisi mayat sama-sama mengenaskan, tidak ada kesamaan pada bekas luka, cara membunuh, ataupun sidik jari pada tubuh korban. Biasanya, pada kasus pembunuhan berantai, mayat-mayat korban selalu mempunyai kesamaan. Entah itu kesengajaan dari pelaku atau memang suatu kebiasaan dari pelaku. Hal itu untuk membuat sebuah petunjuk untuk polisi, bahwa pelaku adalah orang yang sama. Kami pun berpikir bahwa pelaku adalah orang yang sama tetapi sengaja untuk membunuh dengan cara yang berbeda dan memakai sarung tangan yang mempunyai sidik jari orang lain, agar tidak terlihat dengan jelas bahwa itu adalah kasus pembunuhan berantai oleh orang yang sama. _

_Ada satu lagi kesimpulan yang tidak dapat kami jelaskan dengan yakin. Kesimpulan itu adalah pelaku terdiri dari beberapa orang yang selalu berbeda. Sebab berdasarkan fakta korban, keadaan mayat dan sidik jari yang berbeda, adalah keadaan yang menunjukkan bahwa pelaku adalah orang yang berbeda. Tetapi, kalau ini adalah orang yang berbeda, seharusnya kebetulan yang terjadi seperti ini sangat jarang dan kemungkinannya sangat kecil._

_Dari kondisi mayat, memang hampir tidak ada kesamaan. Tetapi, di kondisi latar belakang hidup korban ada sebuah kesamaan yang mencolok. Para korban, yang sekarang berjumlah 23 orang, selalu pergi ke sebuah tempat yang sama….'_"

"Tempat yang sama? Apa itu, Zabusa-san? Lanjutkanlah bacaanmu itu.." pinta Tsunade dengan alis yang mengerut.

Zabusa pun menarik nafas dan menutup secarik kertas itu sambil menghela nafas panjang, tentu saja ia membutuhkan oksigen lebih untuk menyebutkan satu tempat yang kontroversial ini. Dengan satu helaan nafas –lagi-, Zabusa pun menjawab pertanyaan kepala negara Konoha yang cantik itu.

"Distrik Pelacuran 'Hanami'.."

Dan, nafas semua 'tamu' dan kepala negara itu pun tercekat.

* * *

**A/N:**

Hyahahahhaa~~ pendek ya? Pendek ya? Karena ini kan Cuma prolouge..wkakakaka xDD*dikebiri* jadi chappie ntar, baru ada mas Sasuke dan nak Naruto.x3 tapi ga tau dah ktemu ato blun tuh ..

Ada yang ga ngerti ma ntu pnjelasan akang Neji? Ntu kan cuman ketikan abal2 hasil nonton berita mutilasi ma baca komik+nonton anime gore daan..ada yang tau siapa gadis manis ityuu?? Nyahahaa~ saya suka semua kunoichi Naruto sih..tapi ga buat Karin..=_= *digebuk ma Karin-pens*

Mau saya melanjutkan fic ini?

Klu gitu…

review please?

OwO//


	2. Sound of A Secret

**Disclaimer**: kalau saya bilang Naruto punya saya gmna?! Mau protes?!!*kabur dari lemparan kunai*

**Rating:** errr…T menuju M..? tapi T aja!w

**Warning:** Shounen Ai mungkin nantinya Yaoi, OOC, masih blun ada apa2 sih..

**Pairing:** Sasunaru tentunya..dan pairing-pairing lainnya

**A/N**:

eaaaa….maapkan daku klu critanya aneehh~~

bales2 ripiw-an dlu aaahh..

**Aya Fujoseme:** nyahahhaa...makasih dah ngereview fic saya..^^ yep..tentu aja tau..org situ ngasih nama aslinya di bwh..wakkaka xD betooll..saya hiatus dari fandom detnot.. ga tau kapan balik. kkkk jangan mengharapkan fic saya yg ntu..nyahahhaa..tapi pasti ntar diselesein, tapi entah kapan..*ditendang*

**Mendokusei Toushiro:** nyahahhaa..klu dah ada yg ngarti ni jalan crita dr prolouge, saya tepok tangan *org pengarangnya juga ga tau apa yg ditulis..*lo?*

**Akaneko Teme-Dobe UchiMaki:** hahaha...tentu saja ni Sasunaru..Sasu seme..^^ makasih dah didukung..kkk yep..ni chappie dh ada sasu ma naru kok..nyehehehe..iya..nama kite same...tapi saya dipanggil neko-chama aja..*dilindes*XDD

**ichiito:** eaaaa....nama lu sok2an kyut xD *ditendang* iyah aki2..saya lanjutin...*ikutan ngasah golok Rena juga*

myuahahaaa~~ test saya ancuurr~ kakakaa..*digorok emak* biarlah..nanti ujian semesteran saya kan berusaha biar bagus! OwO oh iya, saya gambar sasunaru loo~ bukan yaoi sih..lebih ke angst+sad..TT__TT lagi ksambet setan angst waktu gambar..gt deh jdnya…para Naru pens jangan bunuh sayaaa!! tapi belon slese..*digorok aria-senpai* myuahahha~ gambar yg buat aria-senpai tinggal diseken kooo..*noel2 Aria-senpai*..wkwkwk

* * *

**Chapter 1~**

Sound of A Secret

--------"Soldier"------

Suara denting senjata tajam yang terasah dengan baik terdengar menyayat hati. Suara derap langkah yang sangat teratur terdengar sangat waspada. Suara ledakan terdengar bergema di telinga. Suara teriakan kesakitan terdengar memilukan. Suara teriakan penuh semangat terdengar penuh amarah dan kehancuran. Apakah…. kau dapat mendengar suara itu?

xxxx------------xxxx-------Neko Battler, first present-----xxxx----------xxxx

------------------------------------Sound of Snow----------------------------

-----___-----___---''''

"_**Mamotte kureru.."**_

"_**I will protect him.."**_

===:::::===::::====""

BANG!

BANG!

Suara tembakan besi panas melesat dengan kecepatan tinggi. Menembus kepala sebuah replika manusia dengan bunyi retak di kepalanya. Replika itu pun terjatuh dan tepuk tangan bergemuruh di sekitar lapangan tembakan itu. Seorang pria rambut hitam gelap dan memiliki sepasang mata yang sama hitamnya pun melepaskan _earphone_ dan _goggle_ dengan helaan nafas pendek.

"Selalu hebat ya, Sasuke-kun.."

Mata hitam itu pun melirik ke arah suara orang yang 'memujinya' itu. Orang itu adalah pria berambut perak yang mengenakan penutup mata yang seperti bajak laut di mata kirinya dan masker berwarna hitam yang menutupi dari hidung sampai mulutnya. Melihat siapa orang itu, pria yang dipanggil Sasuke itu pun langsung berbalik dan meninggalkan arena tembak Konoha.

"Aaahh~ Sasuke-kun jahat… masa meninggalkan gurumu ini sih??" ucap si rambut perak sambil merajuk. Pria rambut hitam bergidik mendengar rajukan menjijikkan yang diucapkan gurunya itu.

"Sudah kubilang kan? Hentikan embel-embel –kun itu..MANTAN guru.." ujar Sasuke dengan menekankan suaranya di bagian 'mantan' itu.

"Aih.. Sudah lama tak bertemu, kau selain bertambah tampan dan hebat, juga bertambah sinis ya.. menjadi ketua ANBU bagian penyerangan itu berat juga kan? Jadi menyesal meninggalkanmu 2 tahun ini..Sasuke-chan.." Rambut perak itu –terlihat- tersenyum pahit seolah-olah ia merasa sangat bersalah.

"Dan hentikan juga sikap merajuk menjijikkan, embel-embel –chan, -kun..atau embel-embel apalah itu, serta akting rendahanmu itu dan kalau bisa, jangan berbicara akrab lagi denganku…Kakashi-san…" ucap –atau lebih tepatnya perintah- Sasuke dengan tampang sinis.

"Haa..kau itu dari dulu tidak bisa diajak bercanda ya.. Memangnya aku ini salah apa sih? Kau jadi sinis dari sebulan yang lalu sejak kepulanganku itu.. Sasuke…..-chama.." Bersamaan dengan itu, _earphone_ dan goggle itu pun terlempar keras tepat di muka Kakashi. Kakashi pun terjatuh dengan elegan, sementara Sasuke pergi meninggalkan Kakashi cepat-cepat.

Kakashi melirik pria rambut hitam yang meninggalkannya itu dengan posisi masih terlentang di tanah. Ia terkekeh kecil melihat kelakuan murid atau yang sekarang disebut mantan muridnya itu.

"Tak jauh berubah ya..sejak 2 tahun yang lalu..?"

~~…….~~~…….~~~

"Hoahm…"

"….Nee, Shikamaru..jangan menguap saja..Bantu kami mencari berkas-berkas suruhan Tsunade-sama!" teriak seorang wanita berambut blonde panjang yang diikat tinggi ke seorang pria berambut hitam diikat satu ke belakang yang sedang menguap lebar di kursi.

"Hoahm.."

"Minta digebuk nih satu orang…" Alis wanita blonde makin mengerut.

"Hoa…." Sebelum Shikamaru menyelesaikan acara menguapnya, sebuah berkas tebal terlempar ke mulutnya.

"Ahaha…sudahlah Ino-chan…Shika memang seperti itu.." kata wanita berambut blonde juga yang dikuncir dua di kanan dan dua di kiri.

"Temari-neesan! Tunanganmu ini menyebalkan! Grrr~ sudah berapa kali ia menguap padahal kita mencari berkas yang oh-sangat-banyak ini! Kau makan gaji buta, dasar Shika bodoh!!" Ino menunjuk Shikamaru yang sekarang malah tertidur di atas meja, berbantalkan berkas tebal yang tadi ia lemparkan. Merasa diacuhkan, Ino pun siap kembali dengan berkas-berkas yang lebih tebal dan sangat menjanjikan kesakitan 2 turunan di tangannya.

"Ino-chan…Sudahlah..percuma kau melemparkan berkas-berkas itu..Lebih baik bantu aku lagi mencari berkas ini ya?" nasehat Temari sambil tertawa kecil melihat teman tunangannya yang sudah ia anggap adik sendiri itu.

Ino pun melempar pandangan sebal pada Shikamaru yang sekarang sudah terlelap ke langit ke tujuh dan berjalan ke arah Temari yang membereskan berkas-berkas yang terbuka di samping-sampingnya itu.

"Kenapa malah kita yang mencari berkas itu sih? Bukankah ini tugas bagian informasi untuk mencarinya? Kita kan bagian intelejensi dan strategi..seharusnya kita cuma menyelidikinya saja.." omel Ino sambil menutup kembali berkas yang terbuka lalu mengumpulkannya.

"Uh-huh..Ino-chan.. kau tahu kan, bagian informasi juga sedang mencari berkas yang lain di ruangan Tsunade-sama? Mereka juga sibuk, kita harus membantunya, kan?" Temari tersenyum melihat alis Ino yang kembali mengerut.

"Huuh..baiklah~ kalau nee-san sudah ngomong begitu..ah! nee-san..memang berkas apa yang bagian informasi cari?" tanya Ino sambil menempatkan berkas-berkas yang sudah ditutupnya ke rak buku coklat tua yang ada di depannya.

"….berkas distrik Hanami"

SRAK! Shikamaru langsung bangun tiba-tiba dan mengambil satu berkas di sudut kiri rak buku dengan cepat lalu segera pergi meninggalkan Temari dan Ino yang masih terbengong-bengong menatap Shikamaru yang tiba-tiba bangun dan pergi itu.

"A…apa-apaan sih?!!Tiba-tiba tidur, lalu tiba-tiba bangun dan pergi!! Dasar aneeh!!" bentak Ino yang baru sadar dari keterkejutannya itu.

Temari yang juga baru sadar pun tersenyum lembut. Ia segera menyelesaikan berkas-berkas yang masih berantakan di lantai lalu menaruhnya di rak buku dengan lebih cepat. Ia mengambil beberapa berkas yang sudah ia pisahkan tadi di meja lalu beranjak keluar dari ruangan itu juga. Ino yang masih mengumpat menatap bingung Temari yang ada di hadapannya sambil menenteng berkas-berkas.

"Neesan…tunggu sebentar! kubantu bawakan… ada apa sih? Kok kalian tiba-tiba pergi begitu?!" tanya Ino sambil mengangkat beberapa berkas yang ada di tangan Temari. Temari menjawabnya hanya dengan senyuman dan berlari ke arah ruangan Tsunade yang terletak di beberapa koridor dari tempatnya sekarang.

"Ne..neesan?? Tunggu aku!!" Ino pun mengejarnya terburu-buru sambil berpikir orang aneh juga selalu mendapat pasangan yang aneh pula.

----…….-----……-----

Suasana musim gugur sangat terasa di negara Konoha. Daun-daun yang berguguran, angin sepoi-sepoi yang menerpa, sungai ataupun danau yang airnya mulai dingin, dan banyaknya makanan hangat yang dijual di sekitar negara itu menandakan persiapan mendekati musim dingin.

Di sungai Konoha yang terkenal dengan keindahan daun ginko serta jernihnya air sungai, banyak anak kecil berlarian riang. Mereka saling mengguyurkan air sungai yang padahal dingin itu. Kadang ada yang membalas, ada juga yang hanya tertawa ataupun menghindari siraman temannya.

Seorang pria berambut hitam, yang dikenal dengan Sasuke Uchiha, memperhatikan anak-anak kecil yang bermain itu. Ia tersenyum melihat kelincahan dan kenakalan mereka. Mengingatkannya waktu ia kecil dulu, saat ia dan teman-temannya juga bermain di sungai Konoha itu. Ia pun memejamkan matanya, sambil mengingat-ingat kejadian saat dulu.

Waktu itu teman-teman seumurannya, Shikamaru, Neji-anak laki-laki yang rambut hitam panjang dan mata yang entah kenapa berwarna putih pucat-, Lee-seorang anak laki-laki yang memiliki rambut seperti mangkok-, Sakura-anak perempuan berambut pink-, Ino, Chouji-anak laki-laki gendut yang selalu makan-, Kiba-anak laki-laki penyuka anjing- dan Hinata-gadis pemalu sepupu Neji yang memiliki rambut hitam pendek- sedang bermain air di sungai. Untuk Shikamaru, ia hanya tertidur di dekat pohon ginko yang berguguran, katanya suasana yang paling enak untuk tidur adalah musim gugur. Sementara ia dan Neji, saling berebutan ikan yang ada di sungai itu. Sebetulnya tujuan awalnya hanyalah berjalan-jalan di sekitar sungai. Tetapi karena Sakura dan Ino memintanya (dengan paksa) ikut bermain di sungai, maka ia pun dengan malasnya mengikuti kemauan para gadis itu.

Neji yang melihat sikapnya yang setengah-setengah itu merasa tersinggung. Ia pun menantang dirinya untuk satu lawan satu menangkap ikan. Siapa yang menangkap ikan terbanyak akan mendapatkan 1 hari menjadi raja. Yah, permainan anak kecil, jika menjadi raja, ia dapat menyuruh lawan yang ia kalahkan untuk berbuat apa saja.

Merasa tertantang dan memiliki harga diri yang sangat tinggi sebagai seorang Uchiha, ia pun menerimanya. Mereka pun saling memperebutkan ikan-ikan yang tak berdosa itu. Lee yang sebetulnya tidak ada sangkut pautnya, entah kenapa juga ikut memperebutkan ikan itu (yang alasannya baru diketahui Sasuke waktu 2 hari setelahnya dari Kiba. Katanya, Lee ikut karena ia merasa pertandingan itu adalah ajang untuk memperlihatkan betapa kuatnya seorang lelaki, jadi walau ia tidak diajak, ia tetap akan mengikutinya dengan penuh semangat).

Setelah hasilnya mulai terlihat, Sasuke dan Neji sama-sama mendapatkan 19 ekor ikan, tiba-tiba ada warga yang datang lalu memarahi mereka karena seenaknya mengambil ikan-ikan di sungai. Mereka pun dimarahi habis-habisan oleh Danzou, warga yang selalu menjaga sungai Konoha itu. Dan yang tak kalah menyebalkan lagi, Itachi, kakaknya dan Obito, pamannya datang –karena dipanggil Danzou- lalu memarahi mereka lagi.

Sungguh, ia merasa bodoh saat ia kecil dulu..

"KYAA!!" teriakan anak kecil mengagetkan Sasuke yang sedari tadi hanya memejamkan mata. Ia pun segera membuka matanya dan mencari-cari asal suara. Dilihatnya seorang anak kecil berambut merah tenggelam di sungai yang agak dalam itu.

Dengan cepat, ia melepaskan kemeja hitam dan sepatunya, mengambil nafas panjang dan melompat ke dalam sungai. Ia meraih tangan kecil anak berambut merah itu dengan cepat, lalu membawanya ke atas permukaan. Arus sungai saat itu memang deras, ditambah keadaan sungai yang mulai dingin membuat badan Sasuke mulai mengeras.

Ia meraih sebuah batu yang lumayan besar dan menaikkan anak kecil berambut merah di batu itu. Ia pun segera naik ke batu itu sambil terengah-engah. Diambilnya nafas panjang lalu mengeluarkannya dengan perlahan. Cukup untuk menenangkan jantungnya yang masih berdegup kencang.

Ia melirik anak kecil yang terbaring lemah di sampingnya. Anak kecil itu terengah-engah juga, mungkin ia pingsan karena terlalu kaget dan air sungai yang menenggelamkannya. Ia pun memeriksanya nafas anak itu, apakah anak itu butuh pernafasan buatan atau tidak. Ternyata anak itu masih bernafas dengan baik, walau nafasnya menderu kencang.

Diangkatnya anak kecil itu ke punggungnya, lalu ia pun melompat ke arah batu yang besar yang ada di dekat batu yang ia tempati sekarang. Ia melompat lagi ke arah pinggiran sungai. Setelah mendarat dengan mulus, ia membawa anak itu ke dekat pohon ginko, tempat yang tadi ia duduki.

Ia meletakkan anak kecil itu dan mengambil kemeja dan sepatunya yang tergeletak di dekat sungai. Dikibaskannya kemeja hitam miliknya lalu ia mengelap tubuh anak kecil yang gemetaran itu.

Hari ini, Uchiha Sasuke mendeklarisasikan bahwa hari ini adalah hari yang terburuknya. Setelah bertemu guru, atau yang Sasuke sebut, mantan gurunya, sekarang ia harus berbasah-basah ria dengan seorang anak kecil di sungai Konoha saat akhir musim gugur. Ia menghela nafas panjang lalu menyelimuti anak kecil itu dengan kemejanya yang agak basah itu.

"Sasori!" teriak suara tenor seseorang yang membuat Sasuke menatap ke sebelahnya.

Seorang wanita, ah..bukan, seorang pria –karena Sasuke melihat dadanya yang rata- mendatanginya dengan wajah yang sangat cemas. Pria itu memiliki rambut blonde yang berantakan, mata biru yang cerah bagaikan langit di siang hari, dan badan yang terbilang ramping untuk seorang pria. Mungkin, jika ia adalah seorang _gay_, ia akan langsung menggodanya.

Pria itu pun langsung berlutut di sebelah anak kecil yang tadi ia tolong. Disentuhnya wajah anak itu dengan lembut lalu dipeluknya erat. Sasuke hanya dapat terdiam melihat yang ada di hadapannya. Berada di dekatnya seperti ini, makin memperjelas kecantikan –jika ketampanan tak sesuai- pria itu.

Wajah yang manis, dengan 3 bekas luka seperti cakaran di masing-masing pipinya. Kulit tan-nya yang terlihat halus dan lembut. Rambut blondenya yang walau berantakan tetap terlihat lembut. Badannya yang makin terlihat ramping dan kurus ditutupi dengan kemeja orange pucat dan jaket tebal berwarna hitam panjang. Kakinya yang jenjang diselimuti dengan celana panjang berwarna hitam. Yang paling tak dapat bisa dilupakan, aroma yang ada di tubuhnya, aroma citrus yang menggugah hati.

"Ano…Um.." Suara tenor yang lembut memecahkan konsentrasi Sasuke. Pria itu tersenyum lembut sembari melepaskan pelukan di anak kecil itu.

"A..anda yang menyelamatkan adik saya ya?" tanyanya sambil memiringkan kepalanya.

"Hn.." Alis pria itu terangkat sedikit.

"Terima kasih…saya tak habis pikir bagaimana dia kalau anda tak menolongnya..sekali lagi terima kasih!" ucapnya sambil menundukkan kepalanya tanda ia sangat berterima kasih.

"Hn.." jawab Sasuke yang sekali lagi membuat alis pria itu terangkat. Pria itu tersenyum lembut ke Sasuke.

"Hihi..kau ini jarang bicara ya? Yah, karena sepertinya adikku mengganggu istirahatmu di dekat pohon ginko yang cantik ini, maukah kau ke rumahku untuk sekedar mengganti kebaikanmu itu?" ujarnya pelan sambil menaikkan adiknya ke punggungnya.

"Eh?Ke rumahmu?"

"Iya...itu kalau kau aku tidak enak kalau penyelamat adikku berbasah-basahan di dekat sungai dan pulang dengan bertelanjang dada bagaikan menunggu serangan dari gadis-gadis yang menarik di sepanjang perjalananmu.." jelasnya lembut.

"Hn…" Sasuke pun berpikir dua kali untuk pulang ke rumahnya sambil bertelanjang dada dan diincar oleh gadis-gadis menakutkan di sekitar rumahnya. Karena itu ia menganguk kecil dan berjalan ke arah pria itu. Ia mengangkat adik pria itu dari punggung pria itu dan mengangkat tubuh mungil adik pria itu ke tangannya. Pria itu terlihat bingung dengan sikap Sasuke. Sasuke menghela nafas dan mulai berjalan.

"Aku yang membawanya..Kau terlihat tak kuat untuk menggendongnya.." jelasnya kepada pria itu yang masih terbengong-bengong. Setelah mengerti, pria itu pun tersenyum lembut dan melepaskan jaketnya. Dengan langkah agak pelan, ia berjalan melewati Sasuke sambil menyodorkan jaket itu di depan mata Sasuke.

"Ini, jaketku..aku tak mau kalau kau mati kedinginan sebelum sampai ke rumahku" Pria itu pun memakaikan jaket itu di badan Sasuke dan mengancingkan 2 kancing yang ada di depan dada Sasuke. Sasuke menggumamkan terima kasih yang dibalas senyuman oleh pria itu. Mereka pun berjalan berdampingan.

"Oh iya! Aku belum mengenalkan diri ya? Namaku Uzumaki Naruto..kau?" tanyanya sambil memiringkan kepalanya.

"Uchiha Sasuke.." jawab Sasuke sambil melirik Naruto yang ada di sebelahnya.

"Hnn…Uchiha…Uchiha...rasanya nama itu terke- aah! Uchiha itu keluarga terpandang itu ya?!! Waaaahh! Maafkan ketidak sopananku, Uchiha-sama!" Naruto terlihat kaget dan menundukkan kepalanya tanda minta maaf. Alis Sasuke berkedut kesal mendengar keformalan yang dikatakan Naruto.

"Kau tidak perlu memanggilku dengan keformalan itu Naruto..Kau cukup panggil aku Sasuke saja.." jelas Sasuke.

"Hee…maaf..habis, baru kali ini aku melihat salah satu keluarga petinggi di Konoha ini.." Naruto tertawa kecil.

"Hn.."

"Haha..kau ini memang aneh…nee, kau tahu tidak masalah pembunuhan yang ada di sekitar Konoha ini?" tanya Naruto sambil memainkan rambut merah adiknya yang basah. Sasuke tertegun dengan perkataan Naruto. Tentu saja semua orang juga sudah tahu masalah kontroversial itu.

"Tentu saja..kenapa?"

"Tidak ada apa-apa…hanya saja..meresahkan..membuat semua orang resah.." Naruto masih memainkan rambut adiknya. Sasuke hanya bisa menghela nafas –yang sudah berapa kali ia lakukan-.

"Masalah pembunuhan macam itu sedang diselesaikan oleh kepolisian..jadi kau hanya perlu waspada..doakan saja para polisi yang terhormat itu menyelesaikannya dengan cepat dan tanpa korban lagi.." ujar Sasuke dengan nada yang agak kesal. Ia tidak suka dengan cara kerja kepolisian yang hanya ongkang-ongkang kaki menunggu gaji tetapi sama sekali tidak melayani masyarakat. Sungguh, hidup ini penuh dengan orang-orang yang malas dan tak tahu malu.

"Hnn…iya juga…tapi…._apa benar hanya kepolisian_?" Mata biru Naruto yang sejak tadi hanya menatap rambut merah adiknya sekarang menatap lurus ke arah Sasuke. Sekilas, Sasuke melihat ada kilat tajam di mata biru itu. Suaranya yang tenor juga berubah menjadi agak berat. Dalam sekejap, Uzumaki Naruto yang tadi ia kenal di dekat pohon ginko, berubah drastis saat membicarakan masalah ini. Sebetulnya..siapa orang ini?

Naruto pun tersenyum kecil dan tertawa.

"Hahahhaa! Tak kusangka Uchiha selalu serius di saat bercanda! sudahlaahh~ masalah itu kita serahkan pada kepolisisan saja kan? Ah! Sasuke, sebentar lagi kita sampai ke rumahku lo!" ujar Naruto di sela-sela tawanya. Sementara Sasuke,hanya menatap diam Naruto yang berlari-lari kecil di hadapannya.

_Siapa dia..yang sebenarnya?_

_

* * *

  
_

A/N:

Makin lama kok makin geje ya? *jedot2in pala ke meja*

Kalau masih ada yang bingung apa itu ANBU, kasus pembunuhan, distrik Hanami dan tentu saja Naru-chan kita tersayang itu, tunggu saja di chappie slanjutnya..kkk

Saya janji, semuanya jadi "agak" jelas di chappie slanjutnya.. Chappie 1 ma 2 mang buat perkenalan dan ajang bingungin pembaca..*dilindes pembaca* Makanya..saya minta maaf kalau masih belum mengerti..

Karena itu..biar ada chappie slanjutnya…

Review please?X3


End file.
